Queriendo olvidar
by misheljim8
Summary: Es una historia de varios capitulos donde pan sufre muchas cosas, no se siente bien, y no puede hablar por miedo de como reaccione sus padres y amigos ella buscara proteccion en trunks su amor de todala vida solo con el se siente bien y protegida.
1. Los recuerdos

Capitulo 1: Los recuerdos

hola, bueno... este es mi primer fic espero que les guste es el primero que hago en toda mi vida espero que lo disfrute.

Sobre saltos y gritos pan se desperto, esta es una de tantas noches que despierta a mitad de la la madrugada llorando y gritando por una de sus pesadillas de lo sucedido tiempo atras.

-¡Agggh! ¡NO! Ya paren porfavor, ¡MATENME!- pan gritaba mietras despertaba de su sueño tan perturbador. - ¡Maldita sea! Ya no soporto esto, me hubieran matado cuando mi vida dependia de ellos. Decia gritado y llorando.

-¡¿pan esta bien?!- entro un preocupado gohan al cuarto de su hija secundado por videl.

-Hija ¿que pasa?, oimos tus gritos, estamos muy preocupados por ti, ya so varias noches que despiertas a mitad de la madrugada llorado y gritado, porfavor hija dime que te pasa- dijo videl con una voz entristecida y preocupada.

-No pasa nada mamá, no tienen de que preocuparse, todo esta bien.- dijo pan quitandose las lagrimas de sus ojos volteando en direccion contraria de sus padres.

-Hija, estamos muy preocupados por ti, desde que llegaste de tu entrenamiento ya no eres la misma de antes, te hiciste mas reservada, solo sales para ir a la universidad, ya no sales con tus amigas, antes ivas muy seguido a visitar a bra y ahora no, ni por telefono han hablado, confia en nosotros hija.- le decia gohan mientras se sentava en la cama juto a pan

Pan se quedo sin nada que decirle a sus padres,

"_¿les digo la verdad?, ¿se molestaran conmigo al no decirles nada de todo lo que sufri?, talvez al escuchar todas las atrosidades que me hacian se asusten mucho y me protegerian mucho mas de lo que ya lo hacen, papá se culparia por a verme dado permiso para ir a entrenar por mi cuenta al espacio, no me dejaria ni un segundo sola, aque pensadolo bien necesito estar junto a alguien, alquien que me allude a no pesar en lo que me paso, alquien que con tan solo escuchar su voz sabria que todo esta bien, alguien con quien me sienta protegida con tan solo su presecia... trunks..."_

-HIja ¿hay algo que nosotros desconoscamos de lo que paso en tu entrenamiento?.- dijo videl con un tono de preocupacion, acomodandose en la cama junto con pan y su esposo y haciendo que pan saliera de sus pensamientos.

-¿he? Bueno... no, no es nada mamá, si hubiera pasado otra cosa ya se los hubiera contado.- dijo pan dedicandoles una sonrrisa fingida.- mamá, papá, quisiera dormir estoy cansada y mañana me toca una clase a la primera hora.

-Esta bien hija, descansa.- dijo gohan dedicandole una sonrrisa tierna, pero en sus ojos se notaba la preocupacion que sentia por su hija.

-Descansa cariño.- dijo videl hacercandose a su hija y dandole un beso en la frente con mucho cariño.

-Buenas noches.- dijo pan mientras se acomodaba bajo sus cobijas.

Gohan y videl salieron del cuarto de su hija muy preocupados pero ignorando el sufrimiento que su hija se empeñaba tanto en ocultarles.

"_Nose que hacer, me siento atrapada en mi misma, antes no hubiera dudado en contarles todo, pero ahora nose que pasa, me siento insegura, nose como podrian reaccionar, me gustaria perder la memoria para no recordar esas horribles escenas y este maldito dolor que me quema por dentro, estas lagrimas arden en mis mejillas, no soporto este dolor, ya no aguanto mas ¡maldita sea! Quisiera desaparecer de este mundo para siempre, quisiera estar muerta, estar con mi abuelito goku, yo se que estando con el no sentire mas dolor , todo a mi alrededor sera paz, ya o habra temor, ningun dolor en mi corazon, el dolor se ira y lo remplasare por la paz"._

Decia pan en su mente hasta que logro por fin quedarse dormida.

-Hija despierta o se te hara tarde.- decia videl mientras movia delicadamente a su hija.

-Buenos dias mamá ¿que hora es?.- decia pan mientras se estiraba en su cama y voztesaba.

-Son las 6:15, apresurate para que desayunes y no llegues tarde.- dijo videl dedicandole una sonrrisa a su hija mientras salia de su habitacion.

Pan se levanto y fue a su armario agarro un pantalon de mesclilla ajustado que le llegaba arriba de los tobillos por unos dobleces que le iso, agarro una blusa de tirantes blanca junto con un saco de mesclilla de manga tres cuartos y saco unos zapatos color negro, dejo su cambio arriba de su cama y se dirigio a bañarse, pasaron unos minutos hasta que salio del baño, prosiguio a cambiarse se cepillo el cabello y lo agarro en una cola alta su cabello llegaba hasta abajo de los hombros, salio corriendo de su habitacion bajando las escaleras llendo en direccion a la cosina.

-Bunos dias familia.- decia pan mientras se centaba frente a su padre en la meza.

-Buenos dias hija.- decia gohan mientras la miraba preocupado.- ¿lograste dormir bien anoche?. Decia el

-Si papá, en cuanto salieron de mi habitacion me quede dormida.- decia mietras comia del plato que su mamá le acababa de servir.

-Esta bien hija, apresurate a comer o llegaras tarde ya son las 6:45.- decia gohan

-¡¿QUE?! ¿tan tarde es?.- decia pan mientras se levantaba de la meza.- nos vemos mas tarde, apenas tego tiempo de llegar.- decia pan a sus padres.

-Adios hija, ten cuidado.- le decia videl a su hija mientras la veia salir de la casa.

-Si mamá, no te preosupes, adios papá.- decia pan mientras cerraba la puerta y emprendia el vuelo en direccion a su universidad.

"_Tiene razon mi papá, hace mucho que no hablo con bra, saliendo de la universidad ire a visitarla, seguro me reprochara en no a verle avisado cuando llegue de mi entrenamietno y en porque no la visite en todo este tiempo, bueno sera mejor que me apresure, no quiero llegar tarde"._

Pan aterrizo en la azotea de la universidad bajo las escaleras lo mas rapido posible llegando a su clase.

-Hola seiko, ¿aun no ha llegado la profesora?.- decia pan a una de sus mejores amigas.

Seiko es ua de las mejores amigas de pan, ella es de estatura un poco baja, cabello corto hasta los hombros ondulado color castaño claro de ojos grandes de color miel, ella o es una persoa muy inteligente, pero es muy aplicada y con un gran amor a los estudios y eso lo compenzaba.

-Hola pan, creo que hoy no vendra la profersora, ella es muy puntual y ya llevamos mas de 15 minutos esperandola.- decia seiko

-Ya veo, ¿ y donde esta tomoko y emi?.- decia pan volteando para todos lados.

-Tomoko fue con su novio hiroto creo que a comprar un helado, y emi se fue con kotaro, creo que ellos dos no tardan en ser novios.- dijo seiko con una sonrrisa de alegria.

-Eso espero, ya llevan mucho tiempo saliedo y a un kotaro no se decide.- decia pan sortando una pequeña risa.- aproposito seiko. ¿ a un no le has dicho a kiyoshi que te gusta?.

Seiko bajo su mirada viendo sus pies.

-Vamos seiko, llevas mucho tiempo eamorada de el, desde que lo conoses, y ya levamos conosiendolo por casi tres años.- decia pan mientras caminaban en direccion a la cafenteria de la universidad.

-Lose, pero no estoy segura que el sienta lo mismo que yo, el es muy guapo y de seguro tiene a muchas chicas tras de el.- decia seiko un poco desaimada.

Llegaron a la cafeteria y se centaron en una mesa serca de la puerta de entrada y salida de la cafeteria.

-Yo te podria asegurar que el siente lo mismo que tu, vamos se le nota a metrso de distancia.- le decia pan con una sonrrisa divertida.

-N-no lose, mira ahi vienen tomoko y emi junto con hiroto y kotaro.- le decia seiko al no saber que responder a pan.

Pan voltea en direccion a la puerta para comprobar lo que su amiga le decia y efectivamente ve llegando a sus amigos.

-Hola chicas.- decia emi mietras tomaba aciento junto con todas sus amigas.- tengo algo que contarles.- decia eso mientras tomaba la mano de kotaro.- kotaro y yo ya somos novios.- dijo

-Ya se habia tardado en decidirse.- les decia pan con una exprecion sarcastica.

-A proposito seiko, cuando le aras caso a mi amigo el muere por ti.- decia hiroto.- kiyoshi lleva semanas hablando de ti y de cuanto le gustas.

Seiko miro sorprendida a sus amigos, no se imaginaba que al chico que tanto queria estuviera enamorado de ella, y agacho la mirada poniedose roja.

-Vamos, no te pongas roja seiko, ya todos nosotros sabemos que tu y kiyoshi de gusta desde hace mucho tiempo.- decia tomoko

-Bu-bueno, p-pero yo no le pudeo decir que me gusta, es muy dificil decirle eso a el.- decia seiko tartamudeado.

-Por cierto pan, ¿tu cuando tendras novio? Desde que nos conocemos o te hemos visto saliendo con nadie.- decia kotaro con una exprecion divertida.

-Yo o necesito a nadie, estoy muy bien sin novio.- decia pan con una exprecion de enojo.

-Vamos pan, todos e algun momento queremos un novio.- decia emi.- oh mira ¿que te parese el? Es muy guapo, pero creo que lo conosco de algun lugar.- decia emi mientras señalaba el lugar donde estaba ese chico.

Todos voltearon en direccio que señalaba su amiga.

-Trunks...- dijo pan con mucho asombro. Y todos sus amigos lograron escuchar el nombre de ese chico.


	2. ¿son novios?

Capitulo 2: ¿son novios?

-Trunks...- dijo pan muy sorpredida

-Pan, ¿tu conoces a ese chico.- decia seiko

-Si claro, pero nose a que viene aqui.- decia pan aun con asombro.

-¿Donde estas?, hay tanta gente que no te logro ver.- decia trunks buscando con la cabeza a cierta persona.

-¡Hay Dios! Mira pan, tu amigo se dirige hacia aca.- decia emi un tanto emocionada.

Pan se quedo quieta, no queria voltear a ver a trunks y que se diera cuenta que estaba muy nerviosa, ella no habia visto a trunks desde ya hace mucho tiempo, pan solo pensaba en que tan guapo se habia puesto en su aucensia, queria salir corriento, su corazon latia tan fuerte y rapido que hasta sus amigos podrian escucharlo si no estubieran tan atentos a trunk.

Pan sintio una mano en su hombro y sintio como su corazon se paraba en seco.

Sentia que sus nervios la traicionarian y se avalansaria a trunk para abrazarlo para decirle cuanto lo extraño y cuanto le iso falta.

-Hola pan, te he estado buscando.- decia trunks con una gran sonrrisa en su rostro.

Pan al escuchar su voz sintio como todo dentro de ella se estremecia, el probocaba todo dentro de ella, el con tan solo su voz le despertaba a pan un gran sentimiento, pan al centir la mano de trunks en su hombro se levanto de su aciento y volteo a verlo.

-H-hola trunks, ya tiempo sin verte.- decia pan con una sonrrisa nerviosa, querioen dolo abrazar pero algo se lo impidio y era ese gran nerviosismo que sentia con solo verlo.

Trunks sintio la misma necesidad de pan en abrazarla, solo que el no se detubo y la abrazo, pan no poodia creer lo que le pasaba en ese momento, ella solo cerro los ojos y lo abrazo tan fuerte como el lo hacia.

-Te he extrañado, sabes.- decia trunks separandola de el y observando esos ojos tan negros como la misma noche, sus ojos un gran avismo que seria muy facil que se perdiera en ellos.

-Yo tambien te extrañe.- decia pan viendo los ojos de trunks tratando de no perderce en su mirada azul pero reacciono y corrigio.- bueno he extrañado a todos a bra a bulma y aunque no me lo creas tambien un poco a vegeta.- decia pan con ua sonrrisa a un nerviosa.

-Bra esta muy molesta contigo por no a verle llamado cuando llegaste ni ri a visitarla.- decia trunks con un tono divertido.

-Me lo imagino.- decia pan con la cabeza cabisbaja.- por eso hoy saliendo de la universiadad ire a tu casa.

-Hajam.- decia emi.- ¿no nos precentaras a tu amigo pan?

Pan volteo a ver a su amiga co n sorpresa y pena.

-Ha si, losiento. El es trunks, es hermano de mi mejor amiga y tambien es mi...- es tu novio.- decia tomoko interrumpiendo a pan.

Trunks sonrio al oir el comentario de la amiga de pan y al ver a pan con la cara roja de pena.

-¡T-te equivocas tomoko!, iva a decir que es mi...- ooh ya veo.- volvieron a interrumpir a pan pero esta vez fue kotaro.- si es tu novio, pero no quieres que nadie se entere, ya entiendo porque cuando te invitaban a sakir algunos amigos te negabas.- decia kotero con una exprecion divertida.

-Que bie guardadito te lo tenias amiga, hacen una muy bonita pareja.- decia emi con una sonrrisa en su rostro.

-No emi, no es lo que ustedes piensan.- decian pan ya desesperada pero mas nerviosa que antes al ver que sus amigos decial tal cosa de ellos.

-Pan... ¿ya no confias en nosotros?.- decia seiko con tristesa en su rostro.- ¿por eso no nos contaste de tu novio?.

-¡QUE NO ENTIENDEN! Trunks y yo no somos novios.- gritaba pan tratando de calmarse.

-¿y si no son novios, porque el te tiene agarrada de la mano?.- decia hiroto con una sonrrisa en su rostro.

Pan se quedo pensando por un momento la pregunta de hiroto y volteo a ver su mano y efectivamente su mano estaba entrelazada con la de trunks a pan se le subieron los colores al rostro y volteo a ver a trunks quien le dedico una sonrrisa.

-¿Nos vamos amor?- decia trunks con una sonrrisa divertida pero con un poco de sarcasmo.

-¡¿QUE?!.- grito pan al escuchar lo que dijo trunks. Le avia dicho amor no sabia si era juego o lo decia de verdad pero sea cuaol sea el caso ella sintio que le faltava el aire con tan solo esa pequeña palabra pronunciada por trunks.

-No te preocupes, como hoy no vino la profesora ya estamos libres, puedes ir con tu novio.- decia seiko dedicandoles una sonrrisa.

Pan solo solto la mano de trunkis y se dirigio a la puerta de salida sin despedirce de sus amigos, trunks solo la siguio y con una sonrrisa se desidio de los amigos de pan,.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?.- decia trunks con una sonrrisa

-¿porque trunks?.- decia pan viendo a trunks un poco molesta.

Trunks no sabia a que se debia esa pregunta asi que solo respondio.- porque tengo hambre y me supongo que tu tambien.- decia el.

-A eso no me refiero trunks, me refiero a lo quye dijiste hace un momento, les vieras dicho que no somos novios, pero en vez de eso dijiste nos vamos amor, decia pan un poco triste por no ser realidad lo que sus amigas suponian de ellos.

-Aaa ¿eso?, es que eso se me iso muy divertido todo lo que ellas decian y quise seguirles el juego.- decia trunks.

-Entonces... ¿solo era eso?.- decia pan un tanto desanimada ella esperaba que trunks le dija que iso eso porque esta enamorado de ella.

-Pues si, y tambien me gusta ver tu cara cuando te enojas, asi solo te vez linda.- decia trunks en tono sarcastico.

-¡Pero que dices! Yo siempre me veo linda este o no enojada.- decia pan con un tono de satisfaccion.- ahora vamonos a desayunar que me muero de hambre.

-A la orden jefa.- dijo trunks dedicandole una sonrrisa.

Trunks y pan se dirigieron a un restaurante donde solo dan desayunos y postres.

-Bueno dias, ¿quisieran ordenar algo?.- decia una mesera de sonrrisa muy simpatica.

-Buenos dias señorita, nos podria traer dos ordenes de huafles con dos malteadas de chocolate porfavor.- decia trunks viendo la carta de menu.

-Con mucho gusto, en los huafles les gustaria que le ponga fresas, cerezas, frambuesas un poco de todas.- pregunto la mesera.

-Un poco de todas porfavor.- dijo pan sin dejar hablar a trunks.

-Claro, en 15 minutos estaran listos, con su permiso.- dijo la mesera y se retiro.

-Y bien pan ¿hace cuanto llegaste de tu entrenamiento? Espero que te hayas hecho mas fuerte.- decia trunks con intriga, el ya sabia hace cuanto a via llegado porque sintio el ki, pero queria saber si pan le diria la verdad o simplemente le mentiria.

-Bueno a ti no te mentire llegue hace como dos meses, mi entrenamiento se alargo mucho mas de la cuenta.- decia pan con una sonrrisa en su rostro, pero en sus ojos de veia con claridad la tristesa y el dolor que ella sentia al recordad lo que paso cuando fue a entrenar.

-¿porque en todo este tiempo no fuiste a visitarnos?.- pregunto trunks.

-Bueno, porque cuando llegue tenia demaciadas cosas que hacer, no tenia tiempo ni para mi, hasta hoy por eso saliendo de la universidad iria a tu casa a visitar a bra y explicarle porque no fui a visitarla.- decia pan tratando de ser lo concincente posible.

-A qui tienen jovenes.- decia la mesera dejando los platos con huafles y las malteadas en la mesa.- probecho.- finalizo la mesera y se fue.

-Gracias.- dijeron los dos.

-Trunks, ¿porque no estas trabajando?.- decia pan con curiosidad.

-Bueno soy el jefe de vez en cuando tengo que sacarle probecho ¿no lo crees? Y como me entere que por fin llegaste fui a buscarte para verte.- decia trunks mientras tomaba de su malteada.

-Esta bien. Tendre que ir con bra a explicarle todo, de seguro me regañara.- decia pan recordando a su amiga.

-No te preocupes por eso, tienes toda la tarde y parte de la mañana para prepararte para su regaño.- decia trunks con una sonrrisa.- y bien pan, ¿como te fue en tu entrenamiento?.

Pan se quedo quietq por unos segundos recordando todo lo que paso en el espacio todo el dolor y sufrimiento que le habian causado pan sintio la necesidad de salir corriendo para no decir nada para no recordar no le sufrio no queriaq revivir esas horribles ecenas en su cabeza a un no las podria superar.

-Me fue muy bien.- decia con un poco de dificultad aguantando con todas sus fuerzar las ganas de llorar. Trunks al notar lo que le pasaba a pan solo dijo.

-Bueno ya terminamos, que te parese si vamos a mi casa, podriamos ver una pelicula mientras esperamos que bra llegue de su universidad. ¿que te parece?.- dijo trunks ocultando la preocupacion por ella.

-Me parece bien.- respondio pan dedicandole una sonrrisa fingida.

Bueno eso es todo por hoy espero y les haiga gustado, tomen en cuenta que es mi primer fic en toda mi vida se que no hay nada emocionante pero tengan paciensia, no tendria ningun chiste si suelto dodo lo que pasa y pasara en los primeros dos capitulos,tengo que ir poco a poco plantando la intriga, jaja, bueno eso es lo que creo yo porfavor diganme que opinan al respecto con mi fic cualquier opinion o sugerencia es muy bien recibida igual cualquier comentario positivo y negatibo es muy bien resibido, gracias esperen el siguiente capitulo :D


	3. Sentimientos una luz

Capitulo 3: sentimientos a luz

_Hola :3 a penas hoy subi este capitulo ya lo tenia hecho, es que el fin de semana me fui a casa de mi papa y ahi no hay internet -.- _

Pan y trunk salieron del restaurante, trunks saco de su bolsillo una capsula la presiono y la tiro al suelo, de ella salio un auto realmente hermoso, espectacular un hermoso clasico horch 852a con todas sus piesas originales, solo estaba modificado para poder volar y por supuesto aun podria manejarlo en carretera.

Trunks dio paso y abrio la puerta del coopiloto para que pan entre y tome aciento.

Pan sube al auto y le da las gracias, trunks solo le da una sonrrisa tierna y le cierra la puerta, el prosigue a subir al auto y despega.

-Bueno pequeña pan, has cambiado demaciado.- decia trunks mientra mientras volteava a verla.

-Para empezar ya no soy una pequeña.- decia pan sonrrojada y con un tono de enojo.

-Pan, para mi siempre seras mi pequeña, no importa que cumplas mas de 60 años.- decia trunks con una sonrrisa en sus labios.

Pan sonrrojada se limito solo a sonrreirle.

" El me ha dicho que yo siempre sere su pequeña, pero... ¿porque lo habra dicho?, ¿talvez sienta algo por mi?, no, yo soy como su hermana, talvez solo lo dijo porque yo sere siempre su pequeña hermana, si solo ha de ser eso, ¿que mas podri ser?"

-¿olle pan?.- dijo trunks con una exprefcion de preocupacion.

-¿He?, ¿si, que pasa trunks?.- decia pan mientras salia de sus pensamientos.

-cuando estabamos en el restaurante y te preguntesobre tu entrenamiento, cambiaste desticamente tu rostro, de una feliz a una con dolor, tristesa y hasat en tus ojos se notava algo de rencor.- decia trunks preocupado e intrigado por lo que pan podria responder.

-No te figes trunks, no tiene nada de inmportancia, no lo tomes en cuenta.- decia una pan con tono de voz fria.

Trunks se sorprendio por el tono de voz de pan el jamaz escucho esa voz en ella, ni aun cuando se enojaba o entristecia mucho, jamaz utilizaba ese tono de voz, y menos con el.

Efectibamente le pasa algo, el se lo veia en los ojos, esos hermosos ojos negros ya no transmitian esa alegria de antes, ahora solo transmitian dolor, hira, frustracion, tristesa, soledad, y enojo.

-Pan, claro que tiene importancia, se nota que ya no eres la misma persona alegre que contagiaba a todos de tu felicidad con tan solo sonrreirles, ¿que a pasado pan? Porfavor tenme confianza, yo solo quiero ayudarte, porfavor dejame hecrlo.- decia trunks mirandola tritemente.

-Porfavor trunks, no me digas mas, no quiero hablar de esto, lo he tratado de olvidar desde que llegue a la tierra.- decia pan al vorde de llorar pero se contubo.

-¿olvidar que pan? Dejame saberlo, quiero ayudarte a superar lo que te tiene tan mal.- decia el.

-¡olvidalo trunks! No me preguntes mas, que no pienso decirte a ti ni a nadie lo que paso hace tiempo. Solo quiero olvidarlo.- decia pan pientras que lagrimas silenciosas rodaban por sus mejillas.

-Esta bien pan, no te preguntare mas, solo quiero que sepas que siempre podras confiar en mi, yo quiero ayudarte.- decia trunks un tanto triste por lo que le pasaba a pan. Solo promenteme que cuando quieras hablar de lo ocurrido vendras a mi, y tambien prometeme que nunca lloraras cuando yo no este para consolarte.- decia el.

-Te lo prometo, no te preocupes.- decia pan un poco mas tranquila.

Al cabo de unos segundos en silencio, pan y trunks llegan a la corporacion capsula.

Bajaron del auto y entraron a la casa.

-Que sola se ce tu casa trunks, ¿no estan bulma ni vegeta?.- decia pan volteando a ver a trunks.

-Realmente no lose.- decia trunks mientras se dirigia a la cosina.- oh dejaron una nota. ***Hijo, vegeta y yo salimos de viaje, nose exactamente cuando lleguemos pero sera pronto, los amo***.- valla devio costarle mucho trabajo convencer a papá de acompañarla a un viaje.

-¿Que dices trunks?.- decia pan mientras se hacercaba a la cocina.

-¿He?. No, nada, solo que mis papás salieron de viaje y no dicen cuando llegaran.- decia el.

-Esta bien, entonces mientras esperamos a bra hay que ver la pelicula, ¿que no?.- decia pan dirigiendose a la sala de cine que tenia trunks en su casa.

Trunks solo la ve, sonrrie y la sigue, para asi llegar al cuarto de cine.

-¿Y que pelicula quiere ver?.- decia trunks mientras se centaba en un sillon grande muy comodo.

-Pues la verdad no lose, ¿quisierar recomendarme alguna?.- decia pan sonrriente.

-Te vez muy linda cuando sonrries, ¿lo sabias?.- decia trunks viendola sonrrojarse y al percatarse de eso solo dijo.- bueno realmente no sabria cual recomendarte, ne he visto peliculas en mucho tiempo, pero ahi en esos cajones hay muchas peliculas, escoge la que quieras ver.-decia el

-Esta bien, veamos que peliculas hay aqui, emm son puras romanticas de bra, ¿quieres ver una de esas?.- decia pan un tanto desilucionanda el encontrar puras peliculas romanticas.

-me lo imagine, no importa pon la que quieras.- decia trunks dedicandole una sonrrisa.

Pan asintio con la cabeza y puso una pelicula, pero en menos de 20 minutos se aburrieron y se estaban quedando dormidos, pan se reargo en el hombro de trunks, el al centirla solo la abrazo y la acomodo, pan quedo arriba de trunks recostada en su pecho, trunks se quedo viendo el bello rostro de aquella mujer tan hermosa, mientras soltaba el cabello de pan y lo acariciaba, trunks sientio algo en su pecho, era algo que ya avia centido antes, pero nunca algo tan fuerte como lo que le hacia centir pan.

"pan me gustaria saber que es lo que piensas, saber lo que sientes, no me gusta verte triste, quiero verte feliz, asi como tu eras antes, ¿que te habra pasado pan?".

Pan agarro con fuerza la camiseta de trunks, haciendo que el saliera de sus pensamientos para observarla y ver lo que ella hacia.

-Porfavor.- decia pan suplicando.- ya paren... solo matenme ya no aguanto. ¡solo matenme!.- empezo a gritar pan.

Trunks al escuchar lo que pan decia hiso que su piel de enchinara y que todo dentro de el se estremeciera de dolor y de angustia el no podia creer que pan entre sueños suplicaba para que la mataran.

-¡Pan! Despierta porfavor.- decia trunks mientras la movia desesperadamente.

-Q-que, ¿que pasa?.- decia pan mientras levantaba su cabeza y vio muy de cerca la cara de trunks con la de ella.

-¿Estas bien? Pan.- decia trunks muy preocupado.

-Si, ¿que paso?.- decia pan confundida y sonrrojada.

-Empezaste a gritar y... suplicaste para que te mataran.- decia trunks sin quitarle la mirada de encima ni de alejarse de ella, se quedo solo a centimetros de su rostro.

-Con que fue eso.- decia pan mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Trunks puso su mano en la varbilla de pan, levantando su cara volviendo a quedar a unos pocos centimetros uno con el otro.

-Pan.- susurro trunks.- tu no te mereces sufrir de esta manera decia el mientras veia los ojos de pan. Esos dos abismos que a el le encantaba perderse en ellos, esos ojos negros que lo embriagan de placer, esos ojos encantadores que lo estremecen de los pies ala cabeza, esos ojos tan negros como la noche esos ojos que son un derroche de sentimientos

Cada segundo que pasaba se encontraban mas cerca el uno con el otro. Trunks estaba deseando desesperadamente el poder besarla se imaginaba el sabor de sus labios queria probarlos descubrir que el sabor de sus labios es mucho mejor que el que imagino, queria centri sus labios sobre los de ella, trunks no agunato mas y la beso, el sabor de sus labios era algo que jamaz abria podido imaginarse era algo que jamaz abria probado era algo exquisito que solo los pribilegiados podrian degustar. Al poco de unos cuantos segundos trunks se cepara de pan.

-Siempre me tendras a tu lado, no importa donde estes, yo siempre de acompañare, te quiero hacer feliz y que olvides todo lo malo, porfavor concedeme el deseo de estar siempre a tu lado.- decia trunks bolviendola a besar.

Esta vez pan se ceparo de el.

-¿No te importa que este mas? yo no te podre contar lo que me paso. No a un.- decia pan esperando la respuesta de trunks

-No me importa pan, solo me importas tu, yo solo quiero estar contigo y herte feliz, yo sabre esperar el momento en el que estes preparada para contarme lo que te paso.- decia trunks.

El volvio a besar a pan, reclamo sus labios con un beso de pasion pero a la vez tierno.

_Bueno esos es todo es igual de corto como los otro, no me esta gustando mucho como me esta quedando pero la seguire hasta el final a ver como me queda, lose lose, es un tanto aburrido pero como les dije sean pacientes no todo lo bueno, emocionante o interesante llega de un solo jalon, bueno espero que lo ayan disfrutado espero mañana poder subir el otro capituo :3_


End file.
